


Forest Moon

by Spideryspade



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Kid suffers, M/M, Werewolf AU, What happens next will warm ur heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade
Summary: On one of their bizarre adventures, Max gets possessed by a werewolf spirit. Strange things will happen on a school sleepover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Its my first fic that I post, so it's kind of special I guess?  
> My first language wasn't English so watch out for any mistakes.  
> Thankies.

Sleepovers were fun.  
Correction.  
Sleepovers were fun, when you could skip them, and you weren't going to turn into a werewolf any second.

It was one accident with a spirit of said creature. Activity club was chasing it down quite some time. As it was defeated, it went to the nearest person it found. Unfortunetly, said person was the newest member of the club. Sadly, they couldn't really do anything. They just tried to make sure he wasn't a danger towards anyone. On the sleepover, he was assigned with his classmates.  
Class he was in was designed for math. Isabel and Ed were playing cards, legs hidden in sleeping bags. Suzie was finishing up her daily news, and Johnny and the gang were, as always, causing mischief. They were curently taking pictures with sleeping Cody and Jeff. Ah, they looked so peaceful. Max chuckled. His classmates were just giant dorks.  
His eyelids felt heavy, and his bottom half felt so warm and cozy in his sleeping bag, so he slid further into it. He checked his phone one last phone for any messages, clock read 10:34pm. Nobody wrote to him, he told everyone he should about the sleepover. At least no one will bother him. He closed his eyes, and drifted into darkness.   
In his dream, he was in the woods. Wind around him, sun starting to set. Above him, he was able to see dark branches and purple sky, pink clouds sailing slowly. He took a deep breath, cold wind filling his lungs. He felt a desire, desire to run, to see the rest of the forest. To his confusion he found out he was on four paws, but that didn't discourage him. He ran, ran more than he ever ran in his life. Soon he found himself on a meadow, full of rabbits and flowers. He felt safe, somehow on this unknown territory. He looked back at forest. It looked incredible, despite begin all dark. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and woods began to move. The trees become teeth, clouds eyes and the sky - face. There was darkness beside it. The wolf began to walk towards him, bearing it's teeth. He couldn't move, and was taking sharp breaths. He looked in terror, as the distance between them closed. Occasionally few branches fell down from beast's mouth. When it was so close he could feel it's cold breath, it suddenly attacked him, but just as he was about to get eaten he woke up. He took deep breaths, thanking it was just a dream. He looked around the room, people sleeping soundly. He looked at his phone in search for time. 2:31. He sighed, moon peeking at the room through the window. The sky looked rather beautiful. stars were glimmering, moon glowing elequanty. All of sudden he felt, a bizzare pain in his head which made him hit the wall. He closed his eyes fastly. Max's breathing got irregular as his heart pounded like it would burst out any second. He couldn't alarm Isabel since she was on the other side of the room, so he woke up the closest person he could by shaking them. The person turned out to be Johnny. "Huh? What is it punk?" Red head asked, his eyes still misty. Max let out sharp exhale. He felt like he was dying. "Mux? What's up with ya?" Brunette started tearing up. Johnny didn't understand what was going on, but he brought the smaller kid to his chest. "It's alright. Johnny's here." he comforted him. Max's face didn't look human anymore, neither did his legs or arms. They looked wild, animalistic, but not fully. Johnny, feeling Max's snout on his arm picked him up by his shoulders to get a better look at him. His eyes were dark, just as always. His mouth became more toothy and his face became longer lenght. His ears became long, and fuzzy. Rest of him was now covered in fur. He still had legs, but they were those of a canine and his feet transformed into small paws. Max's hands were now paws possessing toe pads.  
"Whoa, Puckett. What happened to you?" Johnny finally broke the silence, but as the brunette couldn't talk in this form so he pointed at the sky. Red head's eyes gained light. "Y'mean, you're a flippin' werewolf?" Furry teen gave him a confused look, but shook his head. "That's so rad, dude!" Johnny's hands were now curled up into fists. Max wanted to disagree, but he still wasn't able to talk properly. He moved away from his classmate a little bit, as he straighten his legs.  
"You wanna try walkin'?" Max tried to get up on his hind legs, hand on the wall, for security. He slowly got up, legs shaking, but he was determined. Eyes locked up on the floor, furrowed brows gave him intent expression.  
He took his hand from the wall, but still near him just in case. His legs shaked, but he stood still. "You're doing great man!" Johnny motivated the wolf to keep going. His hind legs were hard to move but slowly he made his way."WAIT!" All out sudden, his leg got tangled up in someone's sheets. He cursed in his mind, as he began to fall down. He was surprised when he felt soft yet cold, sleeping bag, with person inside. They awaken by the impact, looked towards the source of it. When Max caught eye contact, he saw it was no one else, but Suzie. The journalist's eyes were still misty, but she didn't see anything that resembled human. She rubbed her eyes, yawning a little. Suzie looked at her, now fuzzy ,friend. She was startled, just like Max. He gave her a toothy grin, getting a loud scream as response. Red head at the other end of the room quickly covered his ears. The rest of their class woke up, occasionally groaning.  
Suzie, as a committed journalist she was, got her phone and started to take photos of unknown creature. Max rapidly got up, and started to move backwards. "What is this thing?!" One of his classmates screamed. Isabel, too awaken by the scream, looked at fully transformed brunette. She wanted to protect her friend from any drama, but she couldn't just give away his identity. She threw her pillow at him, obviously confusing him, as was clearly visible on his face. She gave him an enraged look. "Hey, hey hey. Hey. It's alright you guys. He isn't going to hurt you." Johnny stepped in-between his classmates and his friend. "How can you know?" Violet questioned. "I'm right in front of him, and I'm ok, right?" Just as those words flew from the red head's mouth, he felt pain on his back.   
His body jerked, as he heard inhuman growl behind him. Kids looked at the scene terrified. The Jang screamed Johnny's name couple times, but he just looked past him. The wolf was now bearing his teeth, no humanity seen in his eyes. "Max…?" Johnny whispered, still not believing what just happened. It hurt him to move, but it wasn't really deep of a scratch. He turned around fully, to look at the creature. Lycanthrope's nails were sharp, the fur on his back became spiky, and his frame was visibly slouched. Bully started to back out, going near the closest wall. Isabel, seeing the situation, yelled towards Max. "Hey! Stop that, what has gotten into you? Actually that's a stupid question." The beast turned his head toward the source of the voice, as if she was just a prey and he was the predator, but he did not want to take of her, just yet. He walked towards the red head, licking his lips. Johnny hugged the wall, as tightly as he could. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he thought he may just die from the hands of his friend. When he felt hot breath on his neck, he started cursing through his teeth. "C'mon Puckett, you gotta fight it! I know you're still 'ere." Johnny caught eye contact for a second, hot tears streaming down his face. The jaw of the werewolf opened, as Johnny began to sob louder. But death never came. Confused, Johnny looked at Max, who was now holding his hand up to his mouth. "Soh…. Sorry…." He grumbled, terrified of what he was about to do. "Max... I'm getting Mr. Spender!" Isabel exclaimed, as she proceeded to go out of the room. She gave Max saddened look on her way. Most of his class already ran out of the room, confused and scared by the wolf's actions. He looked around, seeing the mess he has done. 

"Max?" Asked the bully wiping his face. He began to walk towards brunette, leaving a bloody mark on the wall. Lycanthrope whined as he saw that he has injured the boy. "Huh? Pff, that scratch? You will need to do more damage to hurt that boyo!" He chuckled softly. "Don'tcha worry your lil' furry head. It'll be fine, I'll just need few bandaids." His furry friend sighed. He was happy he didn't hurt him, beyond repair at least. The boy yawned, stretching his arms a little. "Well, I'm going to get patched up and go to sleep." Max blinked at him and laid on the floor. "Hm?" The wolf gestured to the place next to him. "Aww, you wanna sleep next to me? Ya're a dork, Puckett you know? Just. Don't do anythin' like that ever again, ok? That was… traumatic." Jhonny made a disturbed expression as he proceeded to go out of the room to get some bandages, something antiseptic too, probably.   
At the time the red head returned, the brunette was fast asleep, halfway back to his natural form. Some kids were back too. On the question "Are you guys goin' back t'sleep?'" they declined and pointed toward the hairy boy. The bully shrugged and covered himself and the werewolf with blankets. He looked at him, smile appearing on his face. "Welp." He kissed his forehead. "hope you won't get anymore nightmares."  
With that they both fell asleep.

After the night full of pleasant dreams, they were found by Isabel and Mr. Spender. "Isabel." Spender started, not looking away from the picture before him. "Is this why you woke me up? To find boyfriends cuddling?" At that Isabel exclaimed that waking Spender lasted, and that is in her words, 'around flippin' 3 hours, not counting getting ready'. During this she was able to take a nap and call Ed for update.


End file.
